1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement for the synthetic testing of tripolar, and, in particular, metal-enclosed tripolar, high-voltage circuit breakers for use with three-phase networks, wherein the arrangement employs a three-phase high-current source which impresses on the three poles of the circuit breaker breaking currents and arc reactions, and a high-voltage load for loading the pole quenching first and the two poles quenching last.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At 145 kV, synthetic testing circuits are already in use for testing tripolar, particularly, metal-enclosed tripolar, high-voltage circuit breakers of gas-insulated distribution systems for breaking capacity short-circuit capacities. "Siemens-Zeitschrift", 49 (1975) No. 11, page 727 ff describes such a synthetic testing circuit for determining the breaking capacity of a tripolar, metal-enclosed, SF.sub.6 -insulated circuit breaker, wherein the circuit includes a high-current circuit connected tripolarly to the breaker thereby loading it tripolarly as in the network. In this testing circuit, a high-voltage load is provided for each breaker pole, the conditions for the pole quenching first and for the two poles quenching last being investigate in separate breaking sequences. Due to the necessity of two successive breaking actions for testing each breaker pole, the use of this testing circuit is time-consuming and, hence, undesirable.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a synthetic testing circuit for testing a tripolar high-voltage circuit breaker whose operation is less time consuming.